The present disclosure relates to recipient verification bands and related systems, for example patient identification systems. More particularly, it relates to wearable verification bands for use in various environments, such as caregiver environments, that provide users with consistent, immediate access to label(s) carrying wearer-specific information in format(s) amenable for various end use applications, and methods for making the same.
The need to assign a unique code or other identifier to a person or thing (collectively referred to as a “recipient”) and subsequently employ the identifier in correlating other articles or activities to the recipient arises in a number of contexts. For example, positive patient identification is a critical step in providing medical treatment to patients in a caregiver environment (e.g., hospital). Commonly, an identification band (e.g., a flexible plastic wristband or ankle band) is issued to the patient at the time of admission to the caregiver institution, and is worn by the patient at all times. The so-issued identification/admission band typically displays (e.g., printed or labeled) patient-related information, such as name, date of birth, etc. In some instances, a unique patient identifier or other code is assigned to the patient and is displayed on the band, including, for example, bar code or numeric/alphanumeric code. The patient identifier can alternatively be supplied on a separate band (apart from the admission band), and is used to cross-reference other caregiver-related items with the patient via, for example, an electronic data base. The unique patient identifier provides an independent, physical link to the patient. For example, paperwork or other caregiver documents/medical charts relating to the patient may include the patient identifier. In addition, the patient identifier can be applied to specimen samples (e.g., test tubes for blood specimens) taken from the patient, or applied to therapeutic material(s) to be given to the patient, to better ensure that these and other items are accurately associated with the correct patient at all stages of the patient's visit with the caregiver institution. Along these same lines, similar recipient verification needs arise apart from a hospital admission environment, for example blood banks, pharmacy, trauma centers, etc.
As a point of reference, there are multiple situations where lack of immediate patient identification (or other recipient verification) can pose significant safety risks, including trauma situations and blood transfusion to name but two. To facilitate accurate transposition of the patient identifier (and possibly other patient-related information) to items apart from the band(s) worn by the patient, it is known to provide one or more labels or tags that display the same patient identifier, or permit a caregiver to enter the patient identifier on to the label/tag. While viable, the process of transferring the patient identifier from the patient to their specimens, test requests, and other items and then back to the patient is prone to error. First, if the unique patient identifier must be transcribed by hand, the potential for human error will arise. Second, the patient identifier must be correctly transferred to the specimen/item in question. If the caregiver must retrieve label(s) from a location apart from the patient (e.g., nursing station, patient chart, lab, etc.), incorrect labeling may occur. These and other concerns exist even with identification systems in which a sheet of labels are printed in conjunction with the patient identification band; the sheet can be misplaced and/or incorrectly associated with a different patient. In sum, the inability to provide a sufficient supply of prepared labels in constant, direct association with the patient at all times can pose a patient safety risk.
To possibly address one or more of the above concerns, patient identification formats have been suggested whereby one or more removable labels are physically connected to the identification band worn by the patient. Unfortunately, available systems may give rise to other concerns, such as the patient removing the band (for example, due to discomfort), an insufficient supply of labels, absence of label(s) sized/formatted for one or more common applications, damaging of otherwise unprotected labels, etc.
In light of the above, a need exists for a recipient verification system including a band to be worn by the patient (or other person for whom identity verification is desired) and providing a series of removable labels permanently carried by the band in a manner that protects the labels during periods of non-use.